Karaoke YYH Style!
by Another-Dream-Taken
Summary: Boredom is a comon enemy. So how does one deal with such a foe? Invite the gang over for some never ending karaoke party! Thanks Kitsune for writing most of it! R&R (Wow, that was the saddest summary I've ever read...)
1. It Begins

((Don't own YYH, the YYH theme song, Koori no Naifu wo Daite, Honey I'm home, or anything else that might have been done in here...all I own is my nick name, and the right to boss Yusuke around))

* * *

It's a boring Friday night. Kitsune and Kipsie are taking a break from homework and stuff, when Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara show up...invited by non other then Kipsie. All I'll say is...DUN DUN DUN!

Yusuke: Hey, I can sing!  
  
Kipsie: _blinks_ Really? Go ahead then.  
  
Yusuke: I...  
  
Hiei-Kuwabara: NO!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: Please, he can't be that bad.  
  
Hiei-Kuwabara: _glares  
_  
Kurama: blinks Sorry, Yusuke...  
  
Kipsie: _watching silently with an evil little grin_   
  
Yusuke-Hiei-Kurama-Kuwabara: _blinks_  
  
Kipsie: WHY THE HELL DO YOU MEN KEEP BLINKING?!  
  
_music starts playing  
_  
Kurama: Running in a crowd,  
  
Kurama-Hiei: in a faceless town,  
  
Kurama-Hiei-Kuwabara: I need to feel the touch of a friend.  
  
Kurama-Hiei-Kuwabara-Yusuke: In the countryside, I wander far and wide. The isolation gets me again.  
  
Kitsune: _jumps in for solo_ I don't know where to go,  
  
Kitsune-Kurama: when I feel like crying, oh my.  
  
Kurama: It's time to open myself,  
  
Yusuke: do something new!  
  
Kitsune: Go, Yusuke!  
  
ALL: I want to stop, and grow up a bit.  
  
Hiei: Then suddenly, my power and confidence start swelling up,  
  
Kurama-Hiei: magically erupts,  
  
ALL: and it's all because of kindness that I feel, from people I don't even know.  
  
Yusuke: Then suddenly,  
  
Hiei: my intuition and my wisdom grow,  
  
Kurama: and then I know,  
  
Kitsune: that most of all I sense compassions wield,  
  
ALL: into strangers where ever I go! Thank you for waking me up!  
  
Kipsie: As we walked in fields of gold!  
  
ALL: _blinks  
_  
Kipsie: STOP BLINKING!!!... ... ... ... Karaoke Party! _stage pops out of no where, pyrotechnics go off and...yeah  
  
_Yusuke: A little late, don't ya think?  
  
Kipsie: _strobe lights and loud music stop_ ...no _head bob_..._music and strobe lights start up again  
  
_Kurama:_ grabs microphone_ I'm up for another round.  
  
Kuwabara: _takes microphone away_ No way, fox-boy! This things long enough already. We don't need another song.  
  
Kurama: ... Can I sing later?  
  
ALL (but Kurama and Kipsie, of course): anime fall  
  
Kipsie: _grabs everyone and shoves them on stage_ SING!!!!!!!! _evil glare_  
  
ALL (but Kipsie): _scared  
_  
Hiei: _turns to Kurama_ It's all your fault.  
  
Yusuke: Just give him the mike!  
  
Kuwabara: _hands Kurama microphone  
_  
Kurama: Thank you. _walks up on stage_  
  
music starts playing  
  
Kurama: Kokoro no mizuumi no soko ni koori wo haritsume nagara  
  
Ikite yuku no ga ore no shukumei  
  
Tatakai nuku sono tame ni  
  
Kokoro no hotori de anata ga yasashiku ore wo yonde mo  
  
Mimi wo fusaide Hashiru hi mo aru  
  
Koori no naifu wo daite  
  
Dakedo itsu no hi ka heiwa ga  
  
Kono yo wo atatameta nara  
  
Itetsuku souru mo tokedasu hazu sa  
  
Purizumu wo hanachi nagara...  
  
Sono hi ga kuru made Keep on going.  
  
We are fighting. Don't stop...  
  
Mirai wo shinjite kirikome  
  
Ikiru koto wa kake da kara  
  
Jibun wo shinjite tobikome  
  
Jidai wo tsukuru tame ni Woh ho ho  
  
Kitto itsu no hi ka chijou ga rakuen ni kawaru you ni  
  
Ore no buki sae tokaseru hodo no  
  
Hizashi ni afureru you ni...  
  
Sono hi wo motomete Keep on running.  
  
We are fighting. Go on...  
  
Mirai e no hashi wo watarou  
  
Ikiru koto ga kake naraba  
  
Kooritsuku tsuribashi datte  
  
Hashitte watatte yaru Woh ho ho  
  
Mirai wo shinjite kirikome  
  
Ikiru koto wa kake da kara  
  
Jibun wo shinjite tobikome  
  
Jidai wo tsukuru tame ni Woh ho ho  
  
Going to my dream  
  
Fighting for my friends  
  
Running to my dream  
  
Fighting for my friends  
  
Kokoro no mizuumi ni kakaru niji no hashi wo miru hi made...... While the ice spreads at the bottom of my heart  
  
To go on living is my fate  
  
Battle draws me to that end  
  
Even if you call me gently close by my heart  
  
My ears are stopped for there are also the running days  
  
Embracing the knife of ice  
  
But someday if peace warms this world  
  
Even the frozen soul shall melt away  
  
While the rainbow spreads free...  
  
Till that day comes Keep on going.  
  
We are fighting. Don't stop...  
  
Believe in the future, slash on  
  
Because life is a gamble  
  
Believe in yourself, plunge in  
  
To make a new era woh ho ho  
  
Surely the earth shall turn into something like a paradise  
  
Like one filled with the shining sun  
  
That can make even my weapons melt...  
  
We ask for that day Keep on running.  
  
We are fighting. Go on...  
  
Let's cross the bridge to the future  
  
If life is the bet  
  
We shall run and cross  
  
Even the frozen hanging bridge  
  
Believe in the future, slash on  
  
Because life is a gamble  
  
Believe in yourself, plunge in  
  
To make a new era woh ho ho  
  
Going to my dream  
  
Fighting for my friends  
  
Running to my dream  
  
Fighting for my friends.

ALL: _applause _

Kurama: _bows _

Hiei: _kicks Kipsie _

Kipsie: OW!

Hiei: You just had to encourage him, didn't you?

Kitsune: Koori no Naifu wo Daite! Nice choice!

Hiei: _punches Kitsune_ YOU'RE NOT HELPING!!!

Yusuke: What's wrong with singing?

Hiei: _glares _

Yusuke: What?

Kipsie: I think Hiei's jealous of Kurama's singing voice!!! OOOOOOO! BURN! Eep! _hides behind Kurama _

Kuwabara: I like Hiei's singing voice.

Yusuke: _gives Kuwabara a funny look _

Kuwabara: I mean, he can sing, and well, uh...

Yusuke: And you can't.

Kuwabara: Right. Wait, NO!

Kipsie:_ still hiding behind Kurama_ Hiei has a pretty voice _peeks out from behind Kurama_

Hiei: _unsheathes sword and teleports near Kipsie_ Silence, human!

Kipsie: eep...

Kurama: Now, Hiei. Be gentle.

Hiei: Quiet, fox!

Yusuke: Hiei's got his bandages in a bunch.

Kitsune: Aw, what is this? National Abuse The Hiei Day?

Yusuke: _looks around_ Yeah. Pretty much. _runs away from Hiei _

Kipsie: But I love Hiei _jumps out from behind Kurama and hugs Hiei_ OOOO! I wanna sing! _grabs mike and jumps on stage, then in funny voice sings_ SING, TRA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA, THE SUN MAY NEVER EVER SHINE!

Kurama:_ smiles nervously_

Kuwabara: _singing continues in background_ MAKE IT STOP!!!

Kipsie: LONG AGO, ONE FINE DAY! _keeps singing from there_

Kurama: Hey, wait. I think I know this one. _tries to pick up _

Kuwabara: Haven't you had enough for one day???

Kurama: thinks for a moment You are right... I should give you a chance! _pulls out lyric sheet_ Here you go! It's your turn.

Kuwabara: Umm... _reads lyrics_ Uh, tra la la, sun, um... the sun... uh, here comes the sun, doo doo doo doo...

Kurama: Wrong song.

Kuwabara: _starts crying and runs off the stage_

Yusuke:_ back now_ Kurama! You made Kuwabara cry!!!

Kipsie: _stops singing, blinks, then breaks out into a fit of hysterical laughter_

Kurama: I-I didn't mean to... I meant Kazuma no harm, I...

Yusuke: NICE! Go Kurama!!!

Kurama: Uh... huh? Is this a human trait I never picked up on?

Kipsie: _laughter continues_

Kurama: I'm afraid I do not understand.

Yusuke: Nah. It's nothing new. Torturing Kuwabaka... I mean Kuwabara is routine for me.

Hiei: You have no life.

Yusuke: Well, that WAS true for a little while, but I'm alive again.

Hiei: Humans are such morons... _sighs_

Kipsie: _stops laughing_ Kitsune? _looks all sad_ Kit...kitty? Kittysunny? _runs around in frantic circles yelling Kitsune until contact with a wall is made _

Kitsune: _taps Kipsie on shoulder_ I'm behind you...

Hiei: I rest my case...

Kipsie: _blinks...looks all confused_ I see no muskrats...GROUP HUG!!!!!!!!!!

Kurama: _still utterly confused, but hugs anyway_

Yusuke: Muskrats?

Kipsie: _grabs Yusuke_

Hiei: _begins to walk away_

Yusuke: Oh no, if I have to go through this, so do you!

Hiei: I do not have to share your suffering, Spirit Detective. I am a... HEY!

Yusuke: _grabs Hiei_

Kipsie: Awwwwwww!!

Hiei: _grumble grumble _

Kurama: You have to learn human ways if you are to live in the Ningenkai. The Makai is much different, but after a while, it is not difficult for one to learn the ways of the human world.

Hiei: _still grumbling_

Kipsie:_ to Kurama_ Stop being factual...it's not...well it is cute...STOP CONFUSING ME! _to Hiei _Lighten up small fry! pinches cheeks

Hiei: _face reddens_ DON'T TOUCH ME YOU FILTHY STUPID TOUCHY-FEELY LOVEY- DOVEY MORTAL!!! AHHHH!!!!!!! _teleports away _

Yusuke: When Hieis get angry.

Kipsie: _looking in the direction of the now gone Hiei, chin quivers_ I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL! _sobs_ Oh well..._hugs Kurama _

Kurama: Public displays of enthusiastic affection... It certainly makes one think...

Yusuke: Can I... ya know, leave now? I... uh... have to get to school.

Kurama: Yusuke, you haven't been to school in four and a half weeks. What makes you excited to go at this very moment?

Yusuke: I have to catch up on my studies...

Botan: Funny. I don't think I have ever witnessed you study.

Yusuke: _freaks out_ WAH! How did you get there??!!

Botan: ....... I walked. Oh! Hi, Kurama!

Kurama: _blushes slightly, bows head Botan.... nervous grunt_

Kipsie: _looking confuzled, shrugs_ I thought this was a Karaoke Party!_ jumps on stage_ The car won't start, it's falling apart

Botan: Hey, I know this!

Kipsie-Botan: I was late for work and my boss got smart

Kuwabara: My panty line shows, got a run in my hose

_music stops_

Kipsie-Botan: _frightened blinking_

Yusuke: Kuwabara.... How do you know that song?

Kuwabara: _sweat drop_ Uh, Shizuru listens to it.

Botan: Shizuru doesn't listen to music very often, especially not this kind...

Kuwabara: How do you know that??? Huh? HUH???

Botan: _stares_ Ahem...

Kuwabara: Oh yeah. The... uh... Grim Reaper thing...

Kipsie: _confused again...shrugs and goes back to singing_ My hair went flat, man I hate that.

Kipsie-Botan: Just when I thought things couldn't get worse, I realized I forgot my purse.

Yusuke: When in doubt, use stupid last-minute rhymes...

Kipsie: _slaps _

Kipsie-Botan: With all this stress I must confess...

Kuwabara: _jumping in randomly_ This could be worse then PMS!

Yusuke: KUWABARA!!! _punches in the face_ NOT A GUY SONG!!! _engages in angry brawling _

Kipsie: _collapsing in hysterical laughter...again_ OMG...can't.....breathe..._faints, wakes up...remembers the song...starts laughing_

Kurama: Perhaps we should just forget the singing, ne?

Botan: Before one of them gets hurt.

Kitsune: Who do you think will win?

ALL: _looks at fight, then at eachother_ Yusuke.

Kuwabara: Thanks for all your supp...ow!

Yusuke: Less talking, MORE DYING!!!!

Botan: Now Yusuke, you can't kill Kazuma. That could be enough to strip you of your rank and send you back to the Spirit World for good.

Kuwabara: Yeah! Listen to the pretty girl with blue hair!

Yusuke: But that's boring... _knocks Kuwabara out_

Hiei: Did I miss something?

Kipsie: HIEI!!!

Hiei: No! _braces _

Kipsie: _finishes shoving spoonfuls of pure sugar in mouth_ YOU'RE BACK! _runs to tackle Hiei, misses, and runs head first into a wall_ Mother Goose!

Hiei: _growls_ THAT'S IT!!! ENOUGH!!! _demon transformation_ DIE!!! _runs after Kipsie_

Kitsune: Kurama, does Hiei get better eyesight when he gets those eyes all over his body?

Kurama: One would think so, but I'm really not sure. That's something to take up with Hiei himself.

Kitsune: Is that safe?

Kurama: _ponders for a moment_ No. Probably not.

Kuwabara: That's almost as bad as trying to count the points on his hair...

Kitsune: You've... tried?

Kipsie: _running past_ I HAVE!

Kuwabara: Maybe...

Kitsune: Hey, wait. You woke up awfully quickly.

Kipsie: _stops running __starts bouncing up and down_ Badger badger badger badger Mushroom mushroom Badger badger badger badger Mushroom mushroom

Yusuke: Who gave her sugar?

ALL: _points at Kuwabara_

Kuwabara: WHAT??? Today is NOT my day...

Kipsie: _runs around singing I'm a little tea cup_ Paper cut...lemon juice...lemon lemon lemon lemon...I like watermelons...HELLO PRINCESS FOOT _clings to Kitsune_

Kitsune: NO! _tries to shake off Kipsie_ Kurama? Some assistance?

Kurama: _grabs Kipsie and puts her down away from Kitsune_

Yusuke: How did this all start?

Kurama: You wanted to prove that you could sing.

Yusuke: Oh yeah! _smiles brightly_

Kitsune: So, it's you're fault!!!

Yusuke: Wait, NOOOO!

Kitsune: It's ok. I won't hurt you.

Yusuke: _panting_ Bless you...

Kitsune: But he might..._ points to Hiei_

Yusuke: What? Ack! Hiei, wait, this isn't fair! I... ow! HEY! I have a bruise there!

Hiei: Really? _drives fist into bruise _

Botan: Shouldn't we do something?

Kurama: No. Let them quarrel. They will get over it sooner or later.

Botan: _Kurama's words of wisdom_!

Kurama: _smiles lightly_

Kipsie: _passing between them_ Break it up love birds. _having hypered herself tired_ La la la _sings 42nd Street really quietly, then in random out burst_ I HATE THAT SONG! IT'S STUCK IN MY FRIGGIN HEAD!!!!! _beats little holes into the wall and falls asleep_ Muskrat.

Botan: Love birds???

Kurama: _coughs, then laughs nervously_

Yusuke: _stops running_ Love birds! Hahahaha...

Hiei: _loses control and crashes into Yusuke_ HEY! If you're going to stop like that, WARNING IS GOOD!!! _continues chasing Yusuke_

I wonder if the house will survive long enough to be the setting for Chapter 2 (dun dun dun)


	2. It continues

((Don't own any of the songs in this fic, or YYH))

* * *

Boring Saturday...as usual. Kipsie is in her room, banging her head on the wall.  
  
Kipsie: Need...activity...brain...overload...Swedish meatballs...hits head on tack by accident, stumbles backwards Need... aspirin.  
  
After taking an aspirin and sitting around saying random things to calm her brain, Kipsie finally goes to her room and puts socks on.  
  
Kipsie: _walks into the kitchen, grabs a hair brush, stands in the center of the kitchen, and starts singing_ What do you go for? Go see a show for does a dance Tell the truth you go to see those beautiful _running slide on knee's_ Dames!  
  
_doorbell rings several times accompanied by furious knocking_  
  
Kipsie: _singing and dancing_  
  
Yusuke: _gets tired of waiting at the door, barges in to see Kipsie...feeling speco  
_  
Kipsie: _doing a spastic dance_ Slim trim or curvy, sweet shy or nervy, there is nothing as divine as beautiful, no star can shine like beautiful, bring on that line of bea...  
  
Yusuke: turns _on lights, causing the disco ball and strobe lights that randomly appeared to go away_ Uh...what are you doing?  
  
Kipsie:_ frozen in last pose with wide eyes_..._speechless  
_  
Kuwabara: _holding in laughter  
  
_Kipsie: _abruptly stands up and walks over to Kuwabara_ Need I remind you of LAST NIGHT?!  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Kuwabara: My panty line shows got a run in my hose  
  
-few minutes later-  
  
Kuwabara: this could be worse then PMS  
  
-end flashback-  
  
Kuwabara: _on the verge of tears_

Kipsie: _pokes a big bruise left by Yusuke_  
  
Yusuke: Alright, normally I love watching people beat up on Kuwabara, but this is pathetic.  
  
Kuwabara: _whimper, chin quivers  
_  
Kipsie:_ feels bad for Kuwabara...wow, that's a first_ Oh, I'm sorry Kuwabaka _pats on head_  
  
Kuwabak...ra: now mad Hey! That's not my name!  
  
Kipsie: Ok Bubbles, take a walk _pushes into a broom closet, turns to Yusuke_ So...why are you here?  
  
Yusuke: Because you called us up and told us to come.  
  
Kipsie: Hmmmmm...  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Kipsie: _In a sugar induced bored rampage, picks up the phone and dials Yusuke's number_  
  
Yusuke: Hello?  
  
Kipsie: OMG! THE MR. FUNKY CHICKEN SINGS! HARK LITTLE BRACELETS...SING TO THE MORNING LIGHT! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke:_ dead silence  
_  
Kipsie: So, get your lazy botox...butox...self over here now! _hangs up  
_  
Yusuke: _slowly puts the phone down_  
  
-end flashback-  
  
Kipsie: Oh..._scratches head_ I think some one's been lacing my sugar with LSD or something...  
  
Yusuke: _frightened stare_  
  
Kipsie: Jk man, I ain't trippin' with da trips...ma homie G...are you down with the bling bling cha ching cha ching home skillet _confused look  
_  
Hiei: Do you even know what you're saying?  
  
Kipsie: If I knew, I bet I wouldn't say it.  
  
Yusuke: Ok, so we got over here, now what?  
  
Kipsie: _ponders, snaps fingers. The stage pops out of the floor, disco ball and strobe lights come down  
_  
Yusuke-Hiei: NOT MORE KARAOKE!!!!!!  
  
Kipsie: _turns on radio and hands Yusuke the mike  
_  
_Naughty Girl by Beyonce comes on  
_  
Yusuke: _jumps on stage and starts singing along_

* * *

** I'm feelin sexy  
  
I wanna hear you say my name boy  
  
If you can reach me  
  
You can feel my burning flame  
  
I'm feelin kind of n-a-s-t-y  
  
I might just take you home with me  
  
Baby the minute i feel your energy  
  
Your vibe's just taken over me  
  
Start feelin so crazy babe  
  
I feel the funk coming over me  
  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe  
  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
  
I'm callin all my girls  
  
We're gonna turn this party out  
  
I know you want my body  
  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
  
I'm callin all my girls  
  
I see you look me up and down  
  
And I came to party  
  
You're so sexy, tonight i am all yours boy  
  
The way your body moves across the floor  
  
You got me feelin n-a-s-t-y  
  
I might just take you home with me  
  
Baby the minute i feel your energy  
  
The vibe's just taken over me  
  
Start feelin so crazy babe  
  
I feel the funk coming over me  
  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe  
  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
  
I'm callin all my girls  
  
We're gonna turn this party out  
  
I know you want my body  
  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
  
I'm callin all my girls  
  
I see you look me up and down  
  
And I came to party  
  
I love to love you baby  
  
I love to love you baby  
  
I love to love you baby  
  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
  
I'm callin all my girls  
  
We're gonna turn this party out  
  
I know you want my body  
  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
  
I'm callin all my girls  
  
I see you look me up and down  
  
And I came to party  
**

* * *

Yusuke: _finishes singing and doing his little dance_  
  
ALL: _cricket cricket...cough cough...baby cries  
_  
Kuwabara: And you made fun of me for singing a girly song!  
  
Yusuke: _blank stare  
_  
Hiei: _Jagan eye exposed and glowing  
_  
Kipsie: Ok...thats creepy.  
  
Kurama: _smacks Hiei upside the head_ Stop controlling Yusuke's mind!  
  
Hiei: What mind?  
  
Yusuke: Okay, Shorty! That's it! You're going down! _chases after Hiei  
_  
Kipsie: Hey Kurama...have you seen Kitsune around?  
  
Kurama: No, why?  
  
Kipsie: She was here earlier, but I can't find her.  
  
-flashback-  
  
Kipsie: _at the height of the sugar induced rampage_ GLOW WORMS!  
  
Kitsune: Kipsie...what are you doing? No...get away! AHHHHH!  
  
Kipsie: _shoves Kitsune into a broom closet_  
  
-Later-  
  
Kipsie: _shoves Kuwabara into the same broom closet  
_  
Kuwabara: _lands on Kitsune  
_  
Kitsune: _bottle of Oxy Booster falls on head_ Ow...  
  
-end flashback-  
  
Kipsie: _shrugs and watches Yusuke chase Hiei  
  
_Kurama: _pulls up a chair and holds out a bag of po_pcorn  
  
Kipsie: You aren't going to resolve this?  
  
Kurama: Not now.  
  
Kipsie: What have you been smoking?  
  
Kurama: _fixed on Yusuke and Hiei_ Excuse me?  
  
Kipsie: _innocently_ Nothing.  
  
-Later-  
  
Kipsie: _pacing back and forth in front of Yusuke and Hiei, both of whom are bound gagged_ Now, normally I love a good fight...when Kuwabara is getting his butox whooped.  
  
Kuwabara: _from closet_ Hey!  
  
Kipsie: Now, I'm going to let you go...and I want you to go to separate corners and play nice...ok?  
  
Yusuke-Hiei: _nod  
_  
Kipsie: _frees them_  
  
Yusuke-Hiei: _glares daggers  
_  
Kipsie: _points to corners_ GO!  
  
Yusuke-Hiei: _goes to corners, never looking away  
_  
Kipsie: Alright. _jumps on stage, and turns on karaoke version of Imaginary_

* * *

**I linger in the doorway **

**Of flirtatious boys and lots and lots of makeup **

**Let me stay Where the boys will whisper to me **

**Where the makeup as it's falling tells a story  
  
In my field of too much makeup **

**And girl scout cookies in my hand **

**I lay with Gregg for lots of hours **

**And watch my makeup fall from over head  
  
Don't say I'm out of touch **

**With the latest styles of 2004 **

**I know well how slutty I can make myself **

**And the boys who will come crawling for make outs  
  
In my field of too much makeup **

**And girl scout cookies in my hand **

**I lay with Gregg for lots of hours **

**And watch my makeup fall from over head  
  
Swallowed up in the sound of my singing **

**Cannot cease for the fear of losing friends **

**Oh how I long for a really good voice **

**Unlike the one that I have now  
  
In my field of too much makeup **

**And girl scout cookies in my hand **

**I lay with Gregg for lots of hours **

**And watch my makeup fall from over head**

* * *

Kurama: Wait, those aren't the actual words.  
  
Kipsie: Correct-u mondo. It's a parody I made up about the stereotypical popular person...  
  
Kurama: Then...who's Greg?  
  
Kipsie: ...not sure...  
  
Kurama: _blinks  
_  
Kipsie: Suddenly...I fell like...I need to do something...  
  
Yusuke: _remembers Kuwabara in the closet and starts laughing_  
  
Kurama: Perhaps you should let Kuwabara out.  
  
Kipsie: _thinks _OOOO, I forgot he was in there. Oh, do I have to...it's been so nice without him.  
  
Hiei: True, it has been pleasant. However, I don't want him to suffocate off cleaning supplies...I'd like to have that honor _evil grin_  
  
Kipsie: _backs away_ O....k...little scared now. _runs to closet, opens it  
_  
Kuwabara-Kitsune: _tumbles out of closet_  
  
Kipsie: Hey, Kitsune...what are you doing here?  
  
Kitsune: You've already seen the flashback, so I'll spare you.  
  
Kipsie: ...??  
  
Kitsune: Another sugar spree.  
  
Kipsie: Oooooooooooo.  
  
Kitsune: Wow Kipsie.  
  
Kipsie:_ in that little sing songy voice_ Anyway!  
  
Kurama: So...what exactly are we supposed to be doing?  
  
Kipsie: Slicing boredom into a ton of little itty bitty pieces.  
  
Yusuke: BAD METOPHOR!  
  
Kipsie: LOL  
  
Yusuke: Your stupid.  
  
Kipsie: _trips over Yusuke's foot and hits a chair_ I'm numb.  
  
Professor Person: That only works metaphorically. You can't be emotionally numb, otherwise, you would be dead. Besides, to be numb would mean that you still feel pain or something.  
  
Kipsie: _blinks absently_ Uh..._points at knee_ I meant, my knee is numb.  
  
Professor Person: Oh..._disapobles_  
  
-Later more-  
  
_pizza delivery man is running for his life  
_  
Hiei: _sheaths Katana  
_  
Kipsie: Wow, thanks for getting us free pizza Hiei.  
  
Yusuke: That's probably a once in a life time opertunity.  
  
Hiei: glare Watch it detective.  
  
Kipsie: BOYS!_ slaps_ Relax...do we have to go to separate corners again?  
  
Hiei-Yusuke: No mother.  
  
Kipsie: _happy again_ Ok _skips into living room with pizza  
_  
Yusuke-Hiei-Kurama: _extange glances and shrug_

* * *

As long as Kipsie doesn't get hold of the storage shed filled with highly caffinated soda...we should all make it to chapter 3.


	3. It keeps going and going

It's still Saturday...Kipsie has gone upstairs to read her emails while Hiei and Yusuke are beating up each other.  
  
BracesSuck17: hi  
  
BracesSuck17: this is so awsome  
  
SugarRush17: isn't it?  
  
BracesSuck17: duh  
  
SugarRush17: hehehehe  
  
BracesSuck17: h  
  
BracesSuck17: hi  
  
SugarRush17: nice pro  
  
BracesSuck17: same  
  
SugarRush17: thanx  
  
BracesSuck17: hehe  
  
BracesSuck17: i'm going to Mana's at 4:30  
  
SugarRush17: cool  
  
SugarRush17: same here  
  
BracesSuck17: nice  
  
BracesSuck17: i'm currently really confused  
  
SugarRush17: join the club  
  
BracesSuck17: lol  
  
RATRoomRX17: what are you confused about?  
  
SugarRush17: whatever your confused about  
  
BracesSuck17: this is really sad  
  
BracesSuck17: i think we've offically gone nuts  
  
SugarRush17: agreed  
  
SugarRush17: guess what  
  
BracesSuck17: what?  
  
SugarRush17: now i can talk to people with both my sn's...AT ONCE!  
  
BracesSuck17: sweet  
  
SugarRush17: dude  
  
BracesSuck17: sweet  
  
SugarRush17: dude  
  
BracesSuck17: g2g   
  
SugarRush17: k  
  
BracesSuck17: bye  
  
SugarRush17: love ya  
  
BracesSuck17: hehehehe  
  
Kipsie, now satisfied by her conversation with herself, grabbed a large bag  
of candy out from under her bed and skipped downstairs into the living room.

_the stage has once again appeared, and Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama are doing  
dramatic movements and singing the song "I'm Proud to be an American"_  
  
Kipsie: _flips light switch, causing the disco ball to go up etc...same thing  
that happened when Yusuke hit the switch in chapter 2_ Fascinating...  
  
Kurama: _nervous smile and laugh_  
  
_phone rings_  
  
Kipsie: Act like normal people...  
  
Yusuke: Hey! What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Kipsie: _picks up phone_ Hello? Hi Fuzzy. Nothing, the guys are here.   
SICK MIND!_ laughs_  
  
Yusuke-Kuwabara: _exchange frightened glance_  
  
Kipsie: Sure. The door's open, just come in. No, the guys won't mind.   
_rolls eyes_ Sirius, Frodo, Elijah and yourself. Happy? Good. See ya in a  
sec. Bye. hangs up phone  
  
_door bell rings_  
  
Kipsie: That was fast _opens door_  
  
Fuzzy: Dude!  
  
Kipsie: _picks up the phone again _Hey Fuzzy. _pizza place picks up_ Hey,  
we need 12 large works, 2 large pepperoni's, and 2 large cheese. Thanks  
_hangs up_  
  
Has anyone seen Kitsune?

* * *

Kitsune: _outside._ _Holds out stick_ Come here little caterpillar. Get on  
the stick.  
  
Caterpillar: _gets on stick_  
  
Kitsune:_ evil grin_ Alright ready? _flings it into a tree, laughs_

* * *

Fuzzy: _shrugs_ Who Loves me!  
  
Kipsie:_ sighs_ Sirius, Frodo, Elijah and yourself.  
  
Fuzzy: Good Kipsie _pats on head  
_  
Yusuke: _blinks  
_  
Fuzzy: Which one's Kurama?  
  
Kipsie: _happily points to Kurama  
_  
Fuzzy: _runs over and pokes in the arm...hard_ FRODO!  
  
Kurama: Ahhhhh! _scared_  
  
Kipsie-Yusuke-Kuwabara: _laughs_  
  
Kitsune: FUZZY! _pulls Fuzzy away from Kurama and hugs_  
  
Kipsie: _evil grin...walks up to Kitsune and pokes in the back  
_  
Kitsune: _squeals  
_  
Kipsie: _keeps poking_  
  
Kitsune: _strange inhuman noises_  
  
Kipsie: _bored of poking Kitsune_ Pop goes the weasel!  
  
ALL (but Kipsie):_ blinks  
_  
Kipsie: LOL  
  
Yusuke: Stop saying that...it's odd.  
  
Kipsie: _speaking_ Do you linger in the door way, of flirtatious...girls and  
lots and lots of makeup?  
  
Yusuke: _ponders_ Are the girls wearing the makeup?  
  
Kipsie: No, you are.  
  
Yusuke: _screams like a sissy_ STRANGENESS!  
  
Kipsie: _grins_ And I thought that only worked for girls...  
  
"God": _placing hand on Kitsune's shoulder_ Did you know what 50% of all  
lesbian relationships begin with a hand on the shoulder?  
  
Kitsune: _screams and runs away  
_  
Kipsie: How'd you get here?  
  
"God":_ bites Kipsie's hand  
_  
Kipsie: _slap  
_  
"God": _bites again  
_  
Fuzzy: Bad God, bad bad girl!  
  
Hiei: Why is she biting you?  
  
Kipsie: That's a good question. As soon as I come up with an answer, I'll let you know.  
  
"God": _begins gnawing _

Kitsune:_ walks over and hits "God" with a stick_  
  
"God": _whimpers and slinks away  
_  
Kitsune: There, now that that's taken care of, why don't we... OW! HOLY CHEESE!  
  
Yusuke: Hey. That's my line.  
  
"God": _biting Kitsune's leg  
_  
Kitsune: GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!  
  
Hiei: _steps on "God"  
  
_Kitsune: Geezus, she's like a freakin' parasite.  
  
Kurama: Isn't this supposed to be a karaoke party?  
  
Kitsune: That's right! Go figure, only Kipsie could host a karaoke party that lasts two days.  
  
Kipsie: _smiles brightly  
_  
Yusuke: It's kinda funny. There hasn't been any real singing in this chapter.  
  
Kitsune-Kurama: Not yet!  
  
_music starts_  
  
Kitsune: Point of the second hand counts down the life I lead,  
  
Kurama: marking off my legacy of worldly deeds.  
  
Kitsune-Kurama: Tick, tock, tick.  
  
Yusuke: Constantly I think of things I can't complete,  
  
Hiei: Now it's time to throw them into the back seat.  
  
ALL: Son of a gun!  
  
Kipsie: 'Cause baby there ain't no mountain high enough!  
  
Kitsune: Chorus class. It's infected her brain.  
  
Kurama: _looks at Yusuke and Hiei_ You know, for people who hate the idea of a karaoke party, you two sing almost every song.  
  
Yusuke:_ blinks_  
  
Hiei: _ponders for a moment, then looks at Yusuke  
_  
Yusuke: Good God, he's right.  
  
"God": Did someone say my name?  
  
Kitsune: _drives foot into "God's" (who is still on the floor) back_ Why are you still here?  
  
"God": ......... I have absolutely NO IDEA!!! _smiles brightly_  
  
Kipsie: Wanna Fanta, don't cha wanna, wanna Fanta...  
  
EVERYBODY: NO!!!!  
  
Kitsune: _wanders off somewhere_  
  
Kuwabara: Hey where'd Kit.... Oof! _falls on the floor, unconscious  
_  
Kitsune: _standing with a huge club over her shoulder_  
  
Kipsie: What was that for?  
  
Kitsune: I dunno. I just felt like hitting something. Kuwabara was the closest thing.  
  
Kipsie: _blinks _Hey, wait a sec, I wanted to beat the snot out of Kuwabara using a frying pan! YOU CUT ME REAL DEEP KITSUNE! _runs off crying  
_  
Yusuke: Where'd you get that club?  
  
Kitsune: .... No where....  
  
Yusuke: You got it out of my Yu Yu Hakusho prop box, didn't you? (Note: In the ending credits on YYH in the first two sagas, we see Yusuke holding a big club over his shoulder Kipsie: He looks hot in that shot...I made a rhyme...hehe)  
  
Kitsune: Maybe...  
  
Yusuke: Give it back!  
  
Kitsune: _sticks tongue out at Yusuke_ Uh oh... _runs away from Yusuke  
_  
Yusuke: _starts chasing after Kitsune  
_  
Kurama: What happened to the pizza?  
  
_everyone looks over at Hiei_  
  
Hiei: _sitting on couch_ Mmmfhhfmm... _munch munch  
_  
EVERYONE: HIEI!!!  
  
Hiei: _looks up_ What? You were taking too long.  
  
Kipsie: There better be pizza left for all of us, or I'll pound you!  
  
Hiei: _blinks  
_  
Kipsie: Jk, I love you.  
  
Hiei: I'd rather you hate me.  
  
Kipsie: _whimpers, dodges Kitsune running past, Yusuke's shoe, then Yusuke_ But I love you! _hugs Hiei  
_  
Hiei: _growls_  
  
_Kipsie:_ blinks That's creepy. _hugs Kurama_  
  
Kurama: Why do you always hug ME?  
  
Kipsie: _stops hugging, cries_  
  
Kurama: No, no! It's okay! _spreads arms_ Hug me, okay? Hug me.  
  
Kipsie: _immediately stops crying_ YAY!_ hugs Kurama some more_  
  
Botan: _appears_ Hey!  
  
Kipsie: _hisses  
_  
Botan: Uh, okay... _disappears_  
  
Kurama: _blinks at Kipsie_  
  
Kipsie: _looks at Kurama, then in funny voice_ Hi.  
  
Fuzzy: _randomly popping up_ WHO WANTS ICE CREAM?! _pushing a very large grocery cart full of ice cream containers  
_  
Hiei: _looks up from his pizza_ YAY! _runs over to the cart, takes it from Fuzzy, brings it to the living room and devours it...making rather interesting noises_  
  
Kipsie: _whispers to Kurama_ Bad Idea...  
  
Kitsune: Yep...we're all screwed.  
  
Kipsie: _ponders situation_ Love thy foxboy! _hugs Kurama  
_  
Kurama: _raises eyebrow_  
  
Kipsie: Awww, your so cute your confused...weirded out...afraid...uh...I love you?  
  
Kurama: _Keeps eye brow raised  
_  
Kitsune: Ha! Hiei's gonna get sugar high! Sweet!  
  
Hiei: _after eating quite a bit of ice cream, starts bouncing around the room_  
  
Kipsie: ...shit...ake...mushrooms...Hey, wait a sec...THAT'S MY JOB! _chases after Hiei with sleeping pills  
_  
Kurama: Something tells me sedating Hiei isn't a good idea...  
  
Kitsune: _hits Hiei with club  
_  
Kurama: Kitsune!  
  
Kitsune: Sorry...  
  
Kipsie: He's gonna kill you later...  
  
Kitsune: _hands club to Yusuke_ Bye! _runs out the door_  
  
Kipsie:_ a little delayed_ Unless he doesn't know it was you..._evil grin  
_  
Kurama: What are you planning?  
  
Kipsie: ...Dunno. Ask me later!  
  
Mircrosoft Word thought Foxboy was a misspelled word! _To MW_ Dun dun dun!


End file.
